Peridot
Peridot, specifically known as Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG is an Era-2 Peridot Gem from Homeworld and according to her tasks, was once a space traveler and explorer for Homeworld and for Yellow Diamond specifically, but after Season 2, became an honorary Crystal Gem. * Full History Physical Appearance Unlike Era 1 Peridots, such as Blue Peridot, Peridot is a lot shorter as she is an Era 2 Peridot, no taller than Steven Universe. Her body held a lime-green coloration, her outfit a full, sleevless bodysuit with a standard green-colored model for a Homeworld associate, with a Yellow Diamond symbol on her knees and chest. Her eyes were shaded in visors, covering her Gemstone, and as of Season 4, has earned a cutie mark which resembled a flower with mettalic buds. As an era 2 Peridot, she had been given Limb Enhancers, making her appear as tall as Pearl, with her hands ending in floating, interactive stubs. However, this was only temporary, as they became unusable and inactive after her encounter with the Jet Monster, leaving her with only her "foot". Personality On her first appearance, Peridot had a sort of matter-of-fact, cynical nature with little emption showing. She was presented as a Gem of impulse, not emotion, and showed little interest and care in a number of other creatures during her maintenance checks on both Earth and Equus. However, she still had shown some bit of frustration when things go awry, or a sort of playfulness when she had an advantage in a situation, evident during her fight with Sombra, though most of these other emotions don't really show up, and most of the time her behavior is mostly boredom or snarky comments to others. Soon after she lost her Limb Enhancers however, she was shown as very insecure with herself, and believing that she was unable to do much fo anything without her enhancers on her, as she stopped her involvment with the Galactic Ray altrogether because of it. Over the course of the second season, she did begin to show some more self-confidence thanks to training with Ruby and Garnet, and started to show more of her playful side with her after arriving to Homeworld, shown when she played around with Ruby while Lapis Lazuli, Rarity, and Sapphire were away. She still was shown to have a bit of a temper on her, and quick to anger if prompted enough, most evident with her interactions with Emerald and Ruby. She did begin to warm up to Ruby though after a while, notably after Rubidot was first formed by the two. While her first appearance shown a deep respect for all the Diamonds, she has shown a full evolvment from this in Season 6 when she was given a direct order by White Diamond to release The Cluster, her completely defying her and even called her a clod, possibly her first true defiance of any Diamond, and showing her true status as a Crystal Gem from it. In numerous cases, Peridot has shown a need to be with others, and has shown a severe emotional impact when others leave her, most notable when she found most of the Crystal Gems had left upon the Pink Diamond revelation. Yellow Diamond described this as a natural trait to Peridots. Abilities Planetary Knowledge As a space traveler to Homeworld, she has extensive knowledge of numerous Gem colonies and various planets, claiming to have traveled to 300 planets, including Earth, prior to being a Crystal Gem. Metalkinisis Discovered during the Thunderbird visiting Beach City, and what earned her her Cutie Mark, Peridot has the ability to manipulate metal-endosed objects, able to levitate and interact with said objects with her force of will. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sexless Category:Homeworld Gems